The South Dakota Department of Social Services is requesting funds to develop a rural mental health demonstration program to address the needs of rural South Dakotans affected by the farm crisis. South Dakota is proposing to expand on the efforts of the Rural Renaissance Program initiated in 1985, which was an effort to coordinate resources of state government whose services impacted rural families. The Department of Social Services would be the designated agency to coordinate activities as they relate to mental health needs of rural South Dakotans.